


Sweetheart

by littlediable



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: The professor finally manages to lure the Omega he can’t stop thinking about in
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr little-diable

“Focus you dickheads” he chuckled, ripping most of his students out of their trances. His voice boomed through the room, dark green eyes focused on the body of students, they were hanging onto his every word, following the professors every move with their gazes. 

The girls were admiring him, trying to picture what it would feel like to be marked by the alpha, high on the intoxicating scent of his. But no, Professor Negan didn’t care about them, of course he loved to feel their gazes on him, loved to meet those lovesick eyes of the female and some male students, but he only had eyes for one very specific omega. 

She was quiet, would turn in her homework right on time, wouldn’t mingle with the rest of the students, keeping to herself most of the time. (Y/f/n) (y/l/n), the name alone made his length twitch, made him wonder how soft her voice would be as she’d beg for his knot, kneeling in front of him, lips swollen from sucking him dry, drops of cum would drip down her chin, getting mixed up with her saliva. God, he’d do anything to have his way with her. 

(Y/n) was dreaming about the tall, mysterious history professor just as much, touching herself late at night, crying out a high pitched “alpha” as her orgasm would rumble through her, knocking all air out of the omega. Though she’d never find the bravery to actually do something about her fantasies, she wasn’t one to overstep boundaries, wasn’t a rule breaker, at least not till the day where she actually needed his help. 

“Professor?” he had to stop his deep growl from rolling off his tongue, inhaling as he turned towards her with a smirk on his lips, “what can I do for you (y/n)?”. 

Heat pooled between her thighs from the way he rasped out her name, made her clutch her bag a bit tighter. “I don’t understand Louis’ true intentions when it comes to the war of devolution” she cleared her throat, struggling to concentrate on her question, mind wandering back to all those nights she’d imagine his slender fingers around her neck. 

“You need to understand-” Negan shifted his weight backwards, pressed against his table as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “he was greedy for power, jealous of Spain’s hegemonic power”. 

He let his eyes wander for a moment, roaming up and down her frame, hooked onto her short skirt, wondering how soft the skin of her inner thighs would feel underneath his fingertips. Her scent engulfed him, Negan could feel his length swell, growing with every passing second, begging to knot her, to claim her as his. 

“Come here sweetheart” he reached a hand out for her to take, pulling her closer, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he grasped his book, pointing towards the page he had spoken about earlier on. Negan tried to find anything he could distract her with, his fingers were itching, the need to touch her grew, he deeply inhaled, eyes rolling back for a moment as he collected himself. 

Though she kept her (y/e/c) eyes focused on the page she felt his gaze on her, dropping lower to her behind, god, how much she wanted to feel his large hands on her skin, to let him have his way with her. The moment he pressed himself closer a small whimper bubbled out of her, eyes fluttering close, hands grasping the table, keeping herself from pressing her behind against his front. 

He could smell the arousal dripping out of her, with one swift move Negan had placed his big hands on her sides, crotch perfectly rubbing against her ass, he didn’t care about any consequences, didn’t care about anything, besides the whimpering Omega he had just touched. “Professor” (y/n) breathed out, circling her hips, crying out at the feeling of his length nudged against her plaid skirt, how easy it would be for the alpha to rip the fabric apart, to bury himself into her tightness. 

“Such a perfect little omega, tell me sweetheart, have you been thinking about this?” he leaned forward, hot breath crashing against her ear, shooting tingles right down to her heat. “Yes” he didn’t need to hear anything else, Negan’s hands wandered up to her cleavage, unbuttoning the first buttons of her blouse as he kept on pressing his front against her back. 

“Did you touch yourself to the thought of this? Dreaming about pleasing your alpha?” his voice dropped lower and lower with every button he popped open, till her blouse fell off her shoulders, lacy bra keeping her boobs in place. “So many times prof-” he snarled, turning her around, eyes finding hers, “you’ll call me alpha”. (Y/n)s head rolled back, eyes fluttering close as Negan pushed his front against hers, length placed on top of her core. 

“I need you alpha” her panties were soaked through by now, dripping for her alpha and his knot, praying that he’d take her right there and then, urged on by the fear of somebody interrupting them, the fear of getting punished for their reckless behavior. “Soon, but first I need you to be a good lil’ omega for me, onto your knees sweetheart” he unbuckled his belt, pulled his rock hard length out of his trousers, tip deep red, waiting for her lips to wrap themselves around him. 

She’d follow his every command, wouldn’t dare protest as the alpha spoke to her. Her knees were aching as she dropped onto the cold floor, hands wandering up his legs, till they found his shaft, exploring their newfound territory. “Don’t be shy sweetheart” Negan combed a hand through her hair, forcing her closer, to open her mouth for his throbbing length. 

Her tongue lapped at his tip, moaning at the taste of his saltiness, (y/n) curled her fingers around his member, took care of the parts her mouth couldn’t reach, gagging and sobbing for him as he disappeared down her throat. An animalistic sound rumbled through him, the alpha tugged on her roots, pulled her off his length, as much as he wanted to release himself into her hot mouth he needed to be inside of her, needed to give into the fantasy that would haunt him for nights on end. 

“You smell delicious sweetheart” Negan picked her up and placed her on his table, legs spread for him, him only. He pushed his hands underneath her skirt, pulled down the fabric of her ruined panties, letting it disappear into his back pocket, she wouldn’t see that one again. 

Her cry made a smirk tug on his lips, Negan brushed his tongue through her folds, circling her clit as his fingers began to spread her walls, “you’re perfect omega, perfect for my knot”. “Tell me what you want sweetheart” Negan connected his palm with her clit, spanking the pulsing bundle of nerves as he waited for any words to make it past her swollen lips. 

“Need you Alpha” (y/n) panted “need your knot” she couldn’t take much more teasing, she needed him, all of him. “Good girl” Negan clawed his nails into the skin of her thighs, length slipping through her folds a few times, coating himself with her arousal, her scent, ready to ruin her for every other male she’d ever stumble across. Her whimpers echoed through the room, forehead falling against his shoulder as he sunk into her, ripping her open. 

Negan was sure that he had never felt something like this before, she was perfect in any and every way, tight and warm, exactly what he needed. “Tell me omega how does it feel?” his hips kept on snapping against hers, the sound was more pornographic than anything she had ever heard before, coaxing one moan after another out of her lips “so good Alpha, so good”. 

He moved one hand up her spine, tangled it in her hair, pulling her head off his shoulder, “you’re mine omega, you belong to me now”. The words made her moan, the thought of belonging to Professor Negan pushed another wave of lust through her, bringing her closer to the edge with every ferocious thrust of his. 

Negan felt his knot swell, pushing himself deeper and deeper, hard pounds that made her lose all strength, only focused on the pleasure he provided her with. “Be a good girl for your alpha and take my knot” Negan connected his lips with hers, hand finding her throbbing clit, pinching the bundle of nerves till she stumbled into the arms of the most powerful orgasm she ever had. 

(Y/n) screamed and sobbed, nails leaving red, angry lines down his neck, lips still pressed against his as her orgasm rocked through her, leaving her breathless and panting. The most beautiful sound rumbled through Negan as his knot grew to its full size, locked inside of her, release filling her up, not giving her any chance to move away from the tall Alpha. “I always knew that you’re exactly what I need”, he kissed her forehead, patiently waiting for his knot to let go of her, mind already focused on the next time he’d have his way with his perfect, little omega.


End file.
